Piratas tigres
by Minegura
Summary: historia paralela, en la vieja época inglesa era muy normal ver ladrones, bandidos y crueles piratas dominar los mares como reyes. Entre ellos se encontraban los famosos tigres y su fiel barco "Sabertooth", que clase de aventura viviran, acaso hasta los piratas tienen romances
1. Minerva

En los grandes mares de Fiore era muy común ver navíos y barcos de carga, uno que otro barco de marinos que protegían las fronteras marítimas del Reino, pero como en todo lugar habían personas crueles en algunos sentidos y hasta viles para algunos y héroes para otros, ladrones astutos que viven de sus tesoros, los piratas. Los piratas rondaban el océano en busca de aventuras y grandes hazañas que les hicieran conocidos y temidos, los tesoros eran el dinero, el alcohol y los recuerdos (Además de mujeres), vivían y morían por el único objetivo que conocía, las riquezas. Bandidos, ladrones, malvados, aventureros y hasta un dolor de trasero para los marinos, ellos eran todo y nada con solo desearlo.

Entre los grandes barcos de piratas se encontraba uno en especial, que era reconocido por ser molestos (Aunque no tanto como las conocidas hadas) y con fuertes tripulantes que al ser oídos sus nombres la imagen de un fiero tigre se hacia presente, se decía que cuando aquellos piratas se acercaban a las orillas un rugido retumbaba en el lugar dando aviso de su regreso a tierra, Sabertooth era el nombre de aquel barco de grandes velas y oscura madera, su bandera y proa eran adornados por un tigre, por ende los testigos de su avistamiento le llamaban "Los tigres".  
El capitán Sting era joven para dicha responsabilidad, de aspecto atractivo gracia a sus ropas las cuales dejaban ver mas de lo necesario, medianamente alto y con su rubia cabellera la cual la cubría su sombrero pirata, se encontraba descansando en una de las barandas de estribor, tomando el sol sin siquiera tomarle importancia al rumbo. Al menos el guia Rufus era tan amable que tomaba siempre su lugar para tripular la nave.

—Eres un idiota, si no fuera por Rufus estaríamos estancado en el mar.—La voz femenina provenía desde el costado del capitán. Minerva era la criticarte del lugar, siempre atenta y hasta seria a simple vista, aunque por dentro solo lo hacia para proteger a sus camaradas, todos decían que parecía el capitán con su carácter autoritario por lo que le llamaban la gran señorita.

—Ahhhhhhhhh...Minerva no me asustes así cuando estoy en este lugar ¿que pasa si caigo desde aquí?

—No se y no me interesa, ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo, Rufus debe ayudarme con los planos así que no tiene tiempo para tripular tu nave. —voz severa y mirada demandante, Sting no lo pensó dos veces levantándose de su reposo e ir corriendo al timón no sin antes darle una .mueca de burla a la mayor.— Sin duda eres un niño.-

Al ver como se alejaba el rostro de la morena tomo un simple sonrojo ante lo infantil y dulce que podía ser Sting frente a los demás, no es que lo amara o algo así solo era débil ante su simple simpatía ¿Algo normal verdad? Volvió la vista al área del timón, el cual el capitán ya había solicitado para hacer SU trabajo, Minerva rió a lo bajo al ver lo obediente que podía ser a veces. No falto mucho para que la más joven del barco se acercara al capitán, Yukino, una hermosa dama de cabellos blancos y un corto vestido pirata que la hacia ver aun más dulce. Desde aquella distancia no se escuchaba lo que hablaban pero su rostro y risa lo decían todo, Minerva sin razón sintió algo en el pecho lo cual ignoro y se fue del lugar donde no viera semejante espectáculo.

Orga se encargaba del armamento del lugar pero amablemente se ofrecía para hacer el aseo del lugar, aunque más que limpiar usaba el mango del trapeador como micrófono y cantaba a todo volumen. Rufas era el encargado de guiar el barco, sin duda era muy hábil con lo mapas y la escritura. Rogue era la mano derecha del capitán, el normalmente vagaba por el barco ayudando en lo que fuera necesario, era silencioso en sus acciones, pero se enojaba cuando perdía a su rana Frosch a la cual cuidaba como un hijo, aunque parecía frió por fuera era muy amable y expresivo (en ocasiones)

—Señorita, tan temprano y vigilando el lugar, debería quitar esa cara de enojo o la gente se asustara.- Rogue no bromeaba con nada aun así ver a la señorita así su boca se abrió sola a lo que luego se arrepintió al ver el rostro femenino. Minerva suspiro ignorando por completo el comentario, conociendo a Rogue el había visto lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos, el era como una sombra que todo lo veía pero callaba para no perjudicar a nadie. No era secreto para nadie que el pelinegro sentía cierta atracción por Yukino asi que aprovecho aquello para dar vuelta la batalla.

— mmmmmmmh de seguro has visto al capitán con Yukino, sin duda se ven adorables, en ves de piratas parecen dos ositos cariñositos. — El sarcasmos e ironía eran evidente en su voz.

— Se ven bastante bien, a Sting le gustan las "cosas blancas" asi que ella es su chica ideal, siguen asi tendremos una boda pirata y de seguro Orga cantara en ella.— le siguió el juego aun sabiendo que rompían su corazón uno al otro. Vio el rostro de Minerva notando que de repente cambiaba mirando la nada, sin duda el ganador era el varón. carraspeo para traer de vuelta a la mujer de su trance. —No he alimentado a Frosch ¿vienes? quiero decir ayudarme, aunque sea una rana es muy revoltosa, necesitare ayuda.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio total, incomodo silencio, Minerva soltó una risa burlona sonrojando al muchacho quien se contagio y empezó a reír junto a ella sorprendiendo a los demás miembros inclusive los causantes de todo el alborotos.

—Vamos por esa rana salvaje...


	2. Yukino

El capitán había visto una isla al oeste, era un lugar donde se juntaban piratas, grandes bares y mujeres guapas que atraía muchos más piratas, así que Capitán Sting puso rumbo a Tenrou. Yo por mi parte solo asentí avisando a la tripulación el nuevo destino que tendríamos, como era de esperarse todos se emocionaron y en menos de un segundo tomaron sus lugares en el barco, el capitán giraba el timón mientras las velas se abrían, llegaríamos pronto debido a que el viento estaba a nuestro favor.

— Capitán parece emocionado... bueno, todos lo parecen.

— Vamos Yukino, Tenrou es el paraíso pirata...de seguro Natsu estará y beberemos hasta caer muertos. OH tu no la conoces, te encantara, lo prometo. — El me sonrió y sin darme cuenta un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, la verdad Sting era un capitán muy amable y agradable para mi, yo le debía mucho ya que me rescato de mi mala suerte junto a los demás del barco, él y el señor Rogue eran como mis héroes no sabría que hacer sin ellos. El estomago del rubio interrumpió mis pensamientos, de seguro ya tenia hambre.

—capitán iré a por comida, de seguro la señorita debió hacer algo exquisito. — El me miro apenado pero asintió.

Me gire dispuesta a ir al comedor, baje las escaleras feliz de ser de utilidad pero cierta escena me dejo perpleja, eran la señorita y el señor Rogue entrando a la habitación del joven entre risas, no es que yo fuera curiosa ni nada asi pero... era raro que el señor Rogue dejara a alguien entrar a sus aposentos, aunque una vez me llevo a mi... tal vez ellos tenían algo escondido, mi imaginación dio miles de escenas no consideradaa para menores, agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro para concentrarme en mi mision "la comida". Seguí el camino que antes llevaba hasta que un pequeño grito femenino provino de la habitación del señor Rogue.

—¿¡QUE SUCEDE!? —El capitán salto desde la parte alta del barco para caer cerca de mi, sonrojada por pensar que había ocurrido dentro de aquella habitación me dejo sin habla. Sin aviso que un gemido de la señorita provino desde la habitación y ambos (el capitan y yo) miramos la puerta la cual Sting con gran rabia tiro de una patada. —¿QUE SUCEDE A... —Mire al interior de la puerta topandome directamente con los ojos rojos de Rogue los cuales mostraban susto aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus orejas, debajo de él estaba la señorita la cual soltaba sonidos incómodos. Mi corazón se estrujo ante la escena, el capitán furioso se acerco a ambos, sus puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.

— Trio de idiotas ayuden...ahg...ayudenme.

Dejamos de mirarnos la cara para ver a la señorita quien se revolcaba en el suelo pidiendo ayuda, cosa que nunca hace, nos acercamos a ella y Rogue se levanto de su lugar quedando los tres mirando a la pelinegra la cual se veía muy muy extraña, tape mis ojos al verla ahi, revolcándose en gemidos.

— Frosch entro en sus ropas y no se como sacarla, y-yo no hacia nada malo...solo la queria ayudar. — El tono de su voz sonaba apenado, estaba segura que se debia sentir muy avergonzado. Un suspiro de alivio salio del rubio que estaba a mi lado, destape un poco mis ojos para verle, parecía que su rabia se había ido.

— Yo la sacare. — el capitan se arrodillo tal principe apunto de besar a la princesa, pero Minerva tomo de sus ropas y lo empujo cerca de su cara para mirarse uno al otro.

— Si tocas mi cuerpo te matare...ahg...Rogue saca a tu rana. — Avergonzada y enojada tiro a Sting hacia atrás y empezó a meter sus propias manos en sus ropas para sacar a al traviesa ranita que se acomodaba en sus pechos, abrió su blusa de donde salto Frosch y por fin Minerva suspiro en paz.

Los tres la veíamos sonrojados, jamas olvidaríamos lo que acabábamos de ver, la señorita sonrojada y con los pechos al aire, mire a los varones a mi lado. Sting estaba sonrojado y parecia emocionado, mientras que Rogue estaba en shock y un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría de su nariz.

— ¿QUE HACEN AQUI?. — Minerva se cubrió de inmediato y empezó a lanzarnos cosas para que saliéramos, corrimos como si el mismísimo Kraken nos atacara.

Me sente en el suelo agotada de tanto correr, aun tenia en mi mente lo ocurrido ¿Acaso Rogue y Sting sentían algo por la señorita? mi corazón se agito, no sabia que pasaba, solo que estaba celosa ¿Pero de quien? Rogue era como un príncipe y el capitan como un héroe...yo solo una doncella perdida y la señorita una reina... cual seria nuestro destino.

— ¡Llegamos a Tenrou capitan!. — La voz de Orga resonó en el lugar y sin darme cuenta Frosch estaba a mi lado, pensé en Rogue de inmediato.

— Esa rana si hizo problemas ¿No?. — El capitan me miro como queriendo decir algo. — tal vez ahora se meta en tus ropas jejeje... — Me sonroje y salí corriendo.


End file.
